


Pet

by unfortunately7



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Breeding, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Jotunn | Frost Giant, Jotunn!Loki, Mentions of Infertility, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:28:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22568593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unfortunately7/pseuds/unfortunately7
Summary: I'm a thirsty hoe for Loki, k?
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 242





	Pet

The chain was thick, made of a metal that looked like gold but did not have gold’s relative softness. The links fit closely together, not a seam in sight. Even if there were some sort of weak spot, it would be fruitless to attempt to exploit it without tools of some sort.

You shifted uncomfortably where you sat in the floor. The gilded collar around your neck hurt your clavicle, but the ache had mostly gone away. You wondered briefly how long it had been since it had been placed around your throat and bound you permanently to your place beside the throne.

Your master, your King, spoke in low tones with his advisors. You paid little attention, it meant nothing to you. Why should you care about the rest of the world when you would never get to see it again? Every now and then, your master would reach down and tenderly stroke the top of your head, running his fingers languidly through your hair. he told you once that having you present during his meetings helped to calm him.

As much as you had hated him in the beginning- and still resented him somewhat- you were proud to be helpful. Proud that you could have such an affect on him. People had noticed, too. When you weren’t accompanying him, he was tense and on-edge. You were a sort of comfort object.

With a brief wave of his hand, your master dismissed his advisors. You watched out of the corner of your eye as they filed out. Your master gave a heavy sigh as the large doors slammed shut behind them.

Silence reigned for several minutes. Loki was in deep thought, mulling over who knows what. His dark brow was creased in concentration, his crimson eyes narrowed. He looked tired. You wanted to tell him he seemed overworked, but you held your tongue. That would have to wait until he gave you permission to speak.

Loki’s hand stilled over your head and he pulled it away, slumping back in his seat. You gave an inaudible whine of protest at the lack of contact, looking upwards at him. His head was thrown back, his eyes closed. “Come here, pet,” he murmured, his voice no more than a gusty sigh.

Obediently, you stood, sliding into the large throne next to him, kneeling on your knees. The chain clanked as you moved, trailing behind you. Loki gently took hold of your shoulders, lifting you and laying you down until you were curled against his chest. His hands stroked your skin, caressing you like one would pet a lap dog.

You laid your head against his chest, listening to his heartbeat. The chain tugged at your neck, its weight pulling it downwards, but you ignored it dutifully. Your master needed you, your discomfort could wait.

You stayed like that for some time before Loki moved again. He sat upright, maneuvering you so that you straddled his thighs, facing him. He cupped your face with one hand, his thumb rubbing circles on your cheekbone. His other hand rested on your hip, kneading softly. He met your gaze, holding you still for a long while as he seemingly searched for something.

“Tell me, pet, do you like it here? Use your words.” His eyes were just slight narrowed as he scanned your face for any sign of deception.

“Yes, master,” you said, your voice soft and innocent. It was true, you did. Oh, how you had fought at first. In the beginning, you’d made it hard on yourself. You wished you had given in sooner, made it easier on yourself.

Loki pursed his lips, thinking for a moment. “Those men, do you know what they want to do to you?” There was a hint of anger in his tone as he mentioned the advisors who had gone. You shivered. It wasn’t good to make your master angry.

You shook your head just slightly before pressing it back against his hand. He returned the gesture with a soft caress. “No, master, I don’t.”

He sighed. There was a dark fire lit behind his eyes, growing as the moments of silence drug on. His hand fell from your face and he took your hands in his. They were much larger than your own, large enough to envelop them entirely. He squeezed them softly.

“They want-” he stated matter-of-factly “-to take you away from me. Well, for me to send you away, more precisely.” His hands released yours, which were now trembling, and traveled up to the collar around your neck.

Your lip trembled much the same as your hands. Tears sprung in your eyes, threatening to spill. The fire behind you crackled softly as another spurt of silence settled over the icy throne-room. Loki toyed with your collar, and dread built in your belly. Was he going to remove it?

You choked back a sob as the collar snapped open. Loki cast it down. It clattered loudly on the stone floor, skidding to a halt as the chain ended. Loki gazed at it emotionlessly.

Thoughts raced through your head as you stared in dismay at your master. He was really doing it, he was going to send you away. Even with the furs he allowed you to wear, you’d freeze to death in under an hour. You were certainly not built for this planet you had been brought to so long ago.

Finally, you spoke. “Why, master?” Your voice was a whisper, choked as you struggled to wrangle the grief filling your chest. Loki turned back to you, his hands returning to yours.

“An heir. They say I must find a suitable mate and produce an heir.” His voice was cold as he watched your trembling lip, though inside he ached at the sight. You sniffled in the shame of inadequacy.

Even after your years of captivity here, now edging upon a century as your master had extended your lifespan, and years of intimacy with Loki, you had never conceived a child. You weren’t fit to bear his seed, it would seem.

You looked away, to ashamed to meet his gaze anymore. Loki spoke on, his hands kneading your own balled fists.

“They believe my favorite pet to be barren. Tell me, is it true?” With one finger, he turned you back to face him. His expression was unreadable.

“Yes, master,” you whimpered. Tears tracked down your face and neck and into the furs wrapped around you. Loki hummed, finger still beneath your chin.

“Well then, I suppose I should send you away,” he mused. You bit your lip to keep from sobbing out loud, the ache in your chest a sign of what you were sure was a breaking heart. You’d be glad to freeze if only to be released from this misery. 

Loki’s hand trailed back down to your neck where your collar, your bondage, had been. Carefully, he nudged the furs away from your shoulders. They pooled around you, exposing your skin to the room’s chill. He seemed to stare at you in deep thought.

“Be honest, pet. If it were possible for you to bear my seed, would you?” His gaze was focused on your belly, one hand resting lightly on the soft skin. You nodded solemnly, wishing.

“Of course, master.”

He sighed, relaxing back into the throne once more. His hand remained on your belly, but pressed firmer now. A tingle rose deep beneath the skin. Goosebumps rose in waves over your flesh. His face had a soft look of concentration, the one he wore when he practiced his seidr. Your tears trickled to a halt as you watched him in confusion.

After a moment, he pulled his hand away, the concentration breaking. He met your gaze again. “I’m afraid I haven’t been honest with you, pet, even in return for your honesty to me.” Your brow drew together, confused. 

He gave a soft smile, the corner of his li quirking upwards. It was a look reserved solely for you. “You see, when I… obtained you, I cast a sort of spell. I did not wish to father a bastard child with a mere bed-maiden.” You flinched at the statement, hurt.

“But you-” he continued thoughtfully “-aren’t that, are you? Pet, tell me, do you love me?” His tone was ripe with poorly-masked hope.

“Of course, master.” You stated firmly. You truly did.

“Well then, I am glad to hear that.” He tenderly stroked your body, teasing your skin in all the ways he knew you liked, the ones that made you practically purr. “The spell is no longer in effect. What happens now is up to you.”

You stilled, staring at him as the meaning behind the words sunk in. You were not truly barren. You could- now, at least- bear child. A sprig of hope grew within your chest. Loki watched you as your demeanor brighten. “Master, do you-”

He interrupted gently. “Loki, darling pet. Unless you still with to call me master.” Your face grew warm at the look in his eyes and the tone of his voice.

“L-Loki, do you mean that-” you stammered, almost disbelieving “-you wish f-for me, a lowly slave, to be your-”

“My mate,” he finished. He smirked at you as you trembled in his lap. “I believe you’d look quite tantalizing swollen with my children.”

You shivered at his words, slickness pooling. You wore no undergarments- Loki disliked them- so the evidence of your arousal marked his pants clearly. There was a noticeable swell between his legs. He rocked upwards and rubbed against you, teasing you and spreading your slickness along the cloth. You bit back a moan.

“Well, pet?” he asked, smirking. “Get on with it.”

Trembling with excitement, you carefully pushed down his pants and the leather strappings decorating them, drawing his cock out. It stood proud in all its glory. You’d seen him many times, but his beauty always took you aback. A bead of moisture rested on the rounded tips, the veins of his shaft throbbing. Rune-like ridges wrapped around his girth.

You leaned down to take him in your mouth, but he stopped you. “Ah-ah, pet, not today,” he scolded gently. “I want your quim wrapped around my cock.”

Face burning, you carefully lifted your hips and hovered above him. He guided you down onto his shaft, his colder skin sharply contrasting with your wet heat. He groaned at the feeling, just as he always did. “Perfect, pet,” he praised. “Perfect for me.”

You trembled at the praise, walls clenching. You ground down against him, rubbing your clit along his pelvic bone. His hands rested on your hips, holding tightly as he rutted up into you. “Look at you, milking my cock so sweetly. Such a good little pet, aren’t you?” he purred.

His thumb found your clit as you rode him, rubbing hard on the swollen pearl of flesh. You whimpered, bucking your hips in response. A bead of sweat trickled down your chest despite the chilled air. Loki pulled you close and took your nipple in his mouth, biting and nipping at the delicate nub. You placed your hands on the throne behind his head to steady yourself as you moved in tandem with his ministrations.

Tightness built in your belly as your orgasm neared. Sinful groans left Loki’s lips as he panted into your chest. “Can’t wait- to see… you swollen… full of milk and seed,” he growled, biting at your soft skin. “Watch you grow round, heavy with my child-”

You panted as the circling of his thumb on your clit sped up. your nerves tingled as you drew closer and closer to the edge of release. Loki’s cock throbbed inside of you. “You’ll be such a good little breeder,” he growled “won’t you, pet? Filled so full with me-”

His words sent you spiraling over the edge. Your lips parted in a silent cry as you convulsed, the walls of your cunt tightening almost painfully hard around his cock. His nails sank into the skin of your hips as he slammed upwards into you, spilling thick, copious amounts of seed into your womb. He growled loudly, cursing in pleasure as he filled you to the brim.

Your pants slowed as you relaxed against him, the last shocks of your orgasm running their course. Loki remained firmly inside of you, keeping every drop of his semen inside of you. Eventually, you found the courage to speak.

“The spell… it’s truly gone?” you asked softly, face pressed against his shoulder. He nodded. hands wandering over your back, tracing loving patterns over the skin. 

“Yes, and replaced with another.” He chuckled lowly as you made a sound of confusion. “Nothing more than a simple fertility spell, pet. To ensure we make the most of this first litter.”

You shivered in his grasp. Litter?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a thirsty hoe for Loki, k?


End file.
